


Balance

by FloralFinisher



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: It's your first run-in with a BOW as a BSAA agent in Africa, and things get a little bit hot. (not inthatsense..)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted on Ghosts of the Vanguard. I know I have other RE works to archive here, but I'm so lazy, and only picking the _good_ ones to post here.

With Alpha Team down, it was up to Chris, Sheva, and yourself to defeat the large BOW that killed your fellow American BSAA agents. It looked human through the cluster of leeches that was its body. In all honesty, the creature scared the shit out of you.  
  
“Fall back!” Sheva orders.  
  
You and Chris comply, firing your pistols at the BOW while retreating toward the furnace room.  
  
Your eyes dart to the large metal gas cans sitting in the room. There were two, enough to do some possible damage to the creature. Guns didn’t seem to be doing anything, and the creature could easily regenerate itself.  
  
“This is useless!” you call out, “Our weapons aren’t doing anything!”  
  
“I have an idea, it’s dangerously stupid but it may just work,” Redfield responds, motioning for Sheva to cover him as he heads toward the inside of the furnace. You had no idea what he was up to, and that thing had already followed him inside.  
  
Sheva hurries to the controls, not sparing any time for Chris to get out before she pulled the lever to shut the doors. “Hurry up and get out, I’m shutting the doors!” she says. And you really hoped she didn’t plan to roast her American teammate alive.  
  
You quickly bolt toward the doors, reaching for Chris to pull him by his vest out of the room before the creature could swipe at him. However, you tripped over your own feet in the chaos. Chris manages to keep his balance and escape out of the room as the doors shut on the BOW.  
  
Within a second the furnace is on and burning the creature alive, killing it. You were glad that was over, but you had a feeling there would be more monsters in store until the three of you caught Irving. Chris reaches out to help you up, and you grab his hand and lift yourself up.  
  
“You lose something?” he teases.  
  
“Nothing, just my balance,” you respond bashfully.  
  
You expect to hear a “you need to be more careful out there” from him, but Chris doesn’t say anything else before leaving to the next area.


End file.
